baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Demogorgon
|allegiance = Enemy |title = Prince of Demons |hit_points = 290 |xp_value = 36000 |thac0 = -8 |no_of_attacks = 5 |natural_ac = -12 |missile = |fire = 100 |cold = 50 |electricity = 100 |magic = 90 |magical_fire = 100 |magical_cold = 50 |crushing = 10 |piercing = 10 |missile = 10 |slashing = 10 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 6 |strength = 25 |dexterity = 20 |constitution = 22 |intelligence = 22 |wisdom = 22 |charisma = 18 |total_scores = 129 |creature type = Enemies |morale = 0 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 1 |level = 25 |movement_speed = |effects = *Immunity to backstab *Casting speed decreased by 5 *Invisibility detection *May bump PCs *Moment rate increased by 6 *Regenerate 6HP/sec |items = Helmet – Helmet (HELMNOAN.itm) Left ring – Ring (IMMUNE3.itm): immunity to enchantment 2(?) weapons and below Right ring – Amulet (MINHP1.itm): min base stats; minimum HP 1; poison dmg resistance 100%; immunity to stun, hold, paralyze, sleep, silence, insta-death, vorpal hit, poison, disease, charm, fear, level drain, confusion, turn undead, disintegrate, petrification, polymorph, maze, imprisonment, feeblemindedness, berserk, time stop, fatigue Belt – Belt (SAREVIMM.itm): immunity to Sarevok's Deathbringer Assault (SAREVEFF.eff) Weapon1 – Weapon (DEMOGORG.itm): enchantment 5; 1ft; speed 2; -4 THAC0 1d6+5 crushing; disease x2 for 18 secs (bypass MR, no save), drain 2 levels (bypass MR, save vs. Spell at -4 neg); poison dmg resist 100%; immunity to lv1-2 spells; immunity to stun, hold, web, entangled, paralyze, sleep, silence, insta-death, vorpal hit, poison, disease, charm, fear, level drain, confuse, turn undead, disintegrate, petrification, polymorph, maze, imprisonment, feeblemindedness, time stop, teleport field, wing buffet |spells_abilities = *Arcane spells: Lv1 – Magic Missile (2) Lv2 – Detect Invisibility (1) Lv3 – Flame Arrow (1), Fireball (0), Haste (0) Lv5 – Chaos (1) |creature_code = DEMOGOR2.cre |ai_scripts = Default script – DEMOGOR2.bcs: *Summon the Abyssal Host (SPIN549.spl) - summon Marilith x2 on nearest enemy *Domination (DEMOCHM.spl) - charm demonic, tarnari (bypass MR, no save) *Gate (SPIN548.spl) which heals 50 HP & restores MR to 90% & summons Glabrezu x4, when 1 round passed *Beguiling Gaze - charm, or Insanity Gaze - confustion on nearest enemy, when two rounds passed }} Demogorgon, also known as the Prince of Demons, is one of the most powerful tanar'ri. His appearance is a pure representation of chaos and madness - a reptilian lower body with a huge forked tail, forked tentacles in place of forelimbs, and twin baboon heads above his shoulders. His gaze alone can hypnotize other creatures or drive them to madness. He is the Imprisoned One in Watcher's Keep. He can summon demons from the Abyss to aid him and is arguably the most powerful boss in the . Gameplay Abilities *Contingency (once): Stoneskin, Globe of Invulnerability, Aura of Flaming Death simultaneously. Always used at the beginning of the fight *Summon the Infernal Host (once): summons two mariliths for 8 hours. Always used right after Contingency *Domination (available every 4 seconds): charms a tanar'ri for 8 hoursb. Only used against enemy tanar'ri. Bypasses magic resistance and cannot be dispelled *Gate (available every 6 seconds): summons four glabrezus for 8 hours. Heals self for 50 hit points and sets magic resistance to 90% for 3 rounds. Only used after the two initial mariliths have been killed and number of summoned glabrezus is not greater than number of party members *Death Spell (available every 2 rounds, 50% chance to use): only used if there is a summoned enemy whose level is below 10 within 15 feet *Stoneskin (available every 10 seconds): only used if Stoneskin is not already active and there is an enemy within 10 feet *Beguiling Gaze (available every 2 rounds, 25% chance to use, 30-foot radius): targets are charmed for 1 turn (save vs. spell with penalty of 2), applies a 2-point penalty to save vs. spell and reduces magic resistance by 5 for 5 rounds. Can be dispelled. Only magic resistance penalty bypasses magic resistance. This is considered a 6th-level spell *Insanity Gaze (available every 2 rounds, 25% chance to use, 30-foot radius): confuses targets for 8 rounds (save vs. spell with penalty of 2), 50% chance to cause feeblemindedness for 8 rounds (save vs. spell), applies a 1-point penalty to save vs. spell and reduces magic resistance by 3 for 1 turn. Can be dispelled. Save vs. spell and magic resistance penalties bypass magic resistance. This is considered an 8th-level Enchantment spell. *Implosion (no cooldownb, 1/3 chance to use) *Finger of Death (available every 15 seconds, 1/3 chance to use). *Unholy Word (available every 30 seconds, 50% chance to use): only used if nearest enemy is not of evil alignment *Earthquake (available every 60 seconds, 1/3 chance to use): only cast on self *Harm (available every 20 seconds, 1/3 chance to use): a special version of Harm that does not require attack roll. Sets target's current hit points to 1. Prioritizes target who is least injured. Only used if an enemy is within 10 feet and has less than 50% magic resistance, even though this attack bypasses magic resistance. Victory Conditions *Demogorgon will end the fight when his hit points are below 30. Notes *As Demogorgon does not have any mage or cleric level, all mage and cleric spells are cast at the lowest power level. * Demogorgon's Domination ability does not work, because it uses the charm creature effect to which all demons are immune. * Demogorgon's script, DEMOGOR2.bcs, suggests that Demogorgon was initially intended to cast Fire Storm, which had a cooldown of 100 seconds, but this was changed to Implosion later. However, the names of the cooldown timers were not changed properly, leading to Implosion having no cooldown. It is possible Demogorgon will cast this spell several times in quick succession from time to time. Trivia *Demogorgon's script also suggests that the developers had intended for him to be able to cast Time Stop once at the beginning of the fight. According to David Gaider, a senior designer at BioWare at the time, this fight was toned down for balance reasons before the release of the expansion. External links * Gameplay (community) : Conceptually, you cannot kill Demogorgon at all without invoking the scroll. In the game, you are given 1 full day (2 hours) to decide what to do with Demogorgon. If you invoke the scroll and don't fight to kill him, he is permanently banished, or killed. If you fight to kill him, you only destroy the bond that binds him there, thereby setting him free. If you can't or don't take any action in 1 full day, he is destined to set himself free, which is equivalent to your fighting to kill him. : By the lore in the game, Demogorgon is considered by many the most powerful superboss for Gorion's Ward. But in terms of defeating him, he may or may be that hard. That's why there are mods trying to make him to be more in line with the in-game lore that he is supposed to possess immense powers. : Every party should be able to easily defeat Demogorgon on all difficulty settings up to Insane',' as long as they actually fought through five levels of Watcher's Keep to reach Demogorgon. The only trick is in the know-how. : It is highly advisable that players make an effort to discover and develop their own strategies and tactics for defeating Demogorgon, otherwise the thrill from defeating a mightiest superboss in BG2EE could be totally spoiled. : For those who do need advice or wish to learn how others defeat Demogorgon, here are four standardized strategies. Strategy #1) Defeat Demogorgon before he shows up: The Thief Way : Of course, we can't kill enemies before they show up, but that's exactly what we are trying to do here. Any real thief (Jan, Yoshimo, Hexxat) will be able to access Spike Trap once they have acquired at least 3 million XP. They can set as many as 7 Spike Traps on a single map. : Well, what does that tell us? Right where Demogorgon will spawn, a sufficiently high level thief may set 7 Spike Traps in such a way that all the traps will fire on Demogorgon once he shows up hostile. This way, Demogorgon can be instantly killed. If not, try again. Even if still not, you have at least gained an (unfair) advantage by significantly reducing his HPs before anything else starts. : However, no battle, no thrills. Though 100% legit, this is the least satisfactory and the cheesiest way to defeat him. You have only succeeded in fighting him without actually fighting him. Strategy #2) Defeat Demogorgon in direct combat: The Divide-n-Conquer Way : After the opening dialog is over, Demogorgon will immediately gate in 2 miriliths to fight on his side. If you kill both miriliths before defeating Demogorgon, he will gate in Glabrezus, at least 2 at a time, to fight on his side. If you again kill the Glabrezus before defeating Demogorgon, he will gate in more Glabrezus, again at least 2 at a time. He will keep doing so, whenever he sees you or your summons but not his Glabrezus. So, what does that tell you? Don't kill the miriliths! : As a matter of fact, the two ugly miriliths are no more than two hard-to-crack meatbags used by Demogorgon to distract you. Having a durable summon to keep Demogorgon's full attention, you can "convince" the miriliths into chasing after you upstairs. Having another summon to engage the miriliths upstairs, you can then conveniently park both of them at the entrance. As long as the miriliths are kept alive, Demogorgon will not gate in more demons no matter what else you do. : From now on, the battle is tipped in your favor. As long as you keep the fight downstairs, you will only need to worry about Demogorgon himself. Demogorgon has three methods to hurt you in direct combat: *disabling Gazes, *Implosion (spell-like ability), and *poisoning melee attacks. : If you are strong enough, his Gazes rarely work on you. Even on the rare occasions they do work, chances are you may get away with the disabling effects unscathed. : : If you have both Stoneskin (Ironskin) and 100% fire resistance, his Implosion either does nothing or can only briefly disable you. : : As for his poisoning melee attacks, if you play on Insane Difficulty, they do hefty damage and can destroy a Planetar as fast as in 1 round after the Planetar is summoned. But you don't have to engage him in melee. You may also choose to attack him from behind a tough summon, such as a Mordenkainen's Sword . Demogorgon and other demons cannot hurt those animated swords with only melee attacks. Additionally, Protection From Magical Weapons (either cast as a known spell or via a scroll) completely negates all melee attacks on you for 4 rounds per cast. From the point of view of combat, you can technically treat Demogorgon as an enemy who combines a regular dragon's abilities (using Gaze as opposed to Breath) with a standard lich's immunities (modified or improved). *To open up a dragon for a spell-based assault, you lower his Magic Resistance first: the same strategy applies here (except that Demogorgon's MR can only be lowered for a few rounds and he is completely immune to the Lower Resistance spell, just like every lich). *To open up a lich for a weapon-based assault, you remove his combat protections first: the same strategy applies here. *You can't hurt a lich with Magical Missiles or Fireballs or Feeblemind or Lower Resistance or other similar lower-level spells: the same goes here. *But you can always hurt a dragon or a lich with ABHW (if not resisted): the same goes here. *You can always beat a dragon or a lich to death with a mighty weapon (if it hits): the same goes here. *During the time window when their combat protections are gone, you can quickly kill any dragon or lich as long as your party's weapon-based damage output is sufficiently high: the same goes here too. Fighting Demogorgon himself with a full player party (including one-member parties) is no more than a standard, straightforward boss fight. It's a battle whose sole purpose is to see who will stand last. : Once Demogorgon is defeated, regroup and go upstairs to destroy the two meatbags you parked there earlier. Strategy #3) Defeat Demogorgon in direct combat: The Good-Fight Way : It is hard to defeat Demogorgon if you choose to fight him in a good fight. A good fight means you let each and every of your enemies have an equal opportuntiy to fight you and to kill you. : In this case, a good fight means: you kill the 2 miriliths as you should before defeating Demogorgon, and then try to fight Demogorgon while being constantly harassed by a horde of Gabrelzus. : If you choose to fight a good fight, the biggest challenge is no longer Demogorgon himself, but the fact that a few Gabrelzus in the beginning quickly turn into a big horde of Gabrelzus, who can easily overwhelm you if you are not strong enough. : Here, the game AI works in such a way that everyone (including all the enemies, party members, summons and Demogorgon himself, unless they are under your direct control) frequently chooses to take a long detour based on their pathfinding logic. : In the confined space at the bottom of Watcher's Keep , Demogorgon is huge, Gabrelzus are big, both stairways are narrow, and the overall space is limited. It's easy to sense blocked unless taking a detour. Because of that, Gabrelzus may run upstairs while you are fighting Demogorgon downstairs, causing Demogorgon to immediately gate in more Gabrelzus. However, the situation may not change quickly, and the newly gated Gabrelzus may also sense being blocked. If they also try to run upstairs, Demogorgon will again gate in another batch. After a while, there can be a big horde of Gabrelzus angrily searching for you in the confined area. As they tend to try to reach the same spot while taking a detour, they tend to converge in one or two places in the end. Either they don't see you at all (this typically only lasts for a short time), or a horde will madly rush to ram over you. Gabrelzus move fast, hit hard, can't be fooled with invisibility. : Individually, they are not hard to defeat. As a horde, they can ultterly destroy an unlucky Planetar in a single round. How many player characters or companion warriors are more durable than a Planetar? The worst case here: Gorion's Ward is totally surrounded by a horde of Gabrelzus, blocked in every direction, cannot move even an inch away. : However, if you know what you are doing and your Gorion's Ward is a solo-capable character, you may very well still survive even if you seem to have been overwhelmed by the horde. Protection From Magical Weapons will totally shield you from getting hurt by Gabrelzus for 4 rounds. Summoning a creature on top of yourself may nudge some Gabrelzus away enough to briefly yield a path for you to free yourself. To fight a good fight, you may really want to keep the initial few Gabrelzus around Demogorgon alive. : Killing them or luring them away will only cause more coming in your way, which is pointless and can be frustrating. Strategy #4) Fight Demogorgon without defeating him: The XP Farming Way : The fact that you may get a horde of Gabrelzus chasing after you here works against you, if all you want is to defeat him in a good fight. But it can also work in your favor, if you wish to farm XP here with a couple of hours of hard work. Each Gabrelzus is worth 12,000 XP. : With 50+ kills, you get at least 12,000 * 50 = 600,000 XP. : Among the player community, getting free XP is typically loathed by many. However, killing Gabrelzus is no easy task, it's not free XP, it's hard work that deserves respect. At the bottom of Watcher's Keep, you may reasonably expect up to about 1 million XP before Demogorgon permanently leaves the game. If in TOB you wish Sarevok to become a mighty Fighter/Mage or Fighter/Thief before the end of TOB, you may find this is not a bad idea at all. When doing so, reduce your party size as much as you can. : If you have a strong party, fighting the horde of Gabrelzus while intentionally keeping Demogorgon alive is not really hard. You just have to avoid being overwhelmed. Interested? Try it and see how it goes! Additional Notes: : While all player parties with all sorts of characters can defeat Demogorgon in combat by making a little (extra) effort, the strongest class that can defeat Demogorgon has to be Wild Mage. "Victory? Unclear. Destruction? Certain!" is their ultimate motto. At high levels, they are extremely powerful, surpassing every other class or class combo in terms of destructive power. For a straightforward fight like this one, they can just stand there casting each and every of their known spells that they think will work on Demogorgon, for (at least in theory) 100s or 1000s of times, one after the other without resting. Technically, the only thing that can interrupt their spell cating is a Wild Surge that happens to have an effect that can interrupt their spell casting. : Here is a screenshot that shows a Sorcerer (Dragon Disciple) fighting Demogorgon for over two hours non-stop, without leaving the area. As you can see, Demogorgon has moved upstairs along the upper stairway. Because he blocked the upper stairway while moving on it, some of the demons took the lower stairway. At this specific moment, it was a battle of 6 vs 8. Not too bad. Demogorgon had been badly injured but kept alive. For the moment he was gaining an upper hand by overwhelming the Sorcerer with a horde of fast-moving hard-hitting demons. : The screenshot illutrates the scale of the fight. It may be hard or very hard to win, but it's not a really big fight. Solo the Prince of Demons This method was designed with the principles of speed and diversion. Being the aggro of Demogorgon is dangerous and one should always try to kill him as fast as possible, as he hits very hard, has serious disables, high regeneration, strong defenses, and can summon demons to top it off. Therefore, having some decoy, even if short lived, is essential. This method was tested with a Cavalier solo (+3 to hit and damage against him). For this strategy, you will need some instances of Greater Whirlwind, Summon Deva, Carsomyr and the Helm of Vhailor. Use the Helm of Vhailor to cast Simulacrum. Summon a Deva if you wish, with the clone or the original. Draw Upon Holy Might with you and the clone, and protect from evil yourself, the clone and the Deva. Use Greater Whirlwind with the clone and yourself and have Demogorgon appear. Once he is summoned, show that baboon headed who is the real boss of this realm, hack and slash him and only him. Pay no mind to the other demons around. The Deva will aggro some of them or even Demogorgon and will buy you some precious seconds of free hits. Carsomyr will constantly disable his defenses, so reuse Greater Whirlwind as needed. Mind, however, that even after Demogoron's body is destroyed, you need to deal with the hasted demons he summoned. The fight should last 10-20 seconds if handled properly. Avoid dragging beyond that, as Demogorgon and his demons hit hard and you need the Simulacrum and yourself hitting him constantly. The enemies are very deadly, so several retries may be necessary. After being successful, write your name in history as the most powerful mortal ever, able to kill the Prince of Demons all by yourself. -- Added by (talk) :NOTE*** Whatever strategy you use, Pierce Magic will make things much easier. The initial protections he casts at onset of fight can be debuffed, which is basically a necessity in this fight. -- Added by (talk)